


His Kiss Is Not For Sale

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Jealousy, Kissing Booth, Lady is done with these idiots, M/M, No Beta, school fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: Of course they were going to run a Kissing Booth....what ever had made V think they wouldn't.And of course they would vote for his boyfriend Nero to run it, and that was fiiiiine.Totally fine.Until it wasn't.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	His Kiss Is Not For Sale

On an average day V didn't mind being the Student Council President, regardless of all the extra work that was often required of him to complete on top of his usual workload, and the numerous interruptions that plagued his free time. But right now, was not one of those times and V could feel his eye twitch in annoyance as the sounds of agreement filled the air.

His class, along with the others containing seniors, had been discussing ideas for the eldest of them to arrange for the upcoming fair the school was holding, and some bright eyed, hopeful second year female (with stars in her eyes directed towards _his_ boyfriend) had suggested a kissing booth. In his head V knew that this was a pretty sound idea; the senior classes were filled with no shortage of attractive males and females – though very few who were actually eager to volunteer, for various reasons – and previous attempts had proven to be quite successful. So definitely a good money maker, which was what they were hoping to achieve. It was just... V knew that Nero would be pushed forwards as one of the candidates to run the booth, and he knew himself well enough to know that he would end up becoming insanely jealous and grumpy knowing the other male would spend the entire day kissing people who were decidedly _not V._

Meanwhile Nero was having similar thoughts, not particularly interested in having to kiss dozens, if not more, random people – gods just the thought of their slimy, glossy lips pressing against his own, not to mention those few who would try to take it further and attempt to stick their tongue down his throat...gross – and a niggling fear that V would be put up as another candidate also. Not that Nero was biased or anything – he was, but it didn't make his thoughts any less true regardless – but V was one of the hottest guys in their year level, in the school even; and Nero knew of at least ten different people that had ill thought out crushes on his boyfriend. He wasn't possessive....he wasn't. Nero just didn't like other people looking at, or touching, or getting too close to, or thinking about his lover. Yup, not possessive in the slightest *cough*.

So if was going to be likely that V would have to participate, then Nero would make sure to kick up the biggest fuss he could, and failing that buy out all of V's kisses, and make sure to collect them all once the day was over. He didn't even care if that was allowed, there was no way he was going to let anyone else have a taste of V's sweetness. He mumbled as much to Credo beside him, only to have a wave of relief wash over him as he was told that V would not be participating in any particular booth, because as Student Council President he would be required to make sure that everything was running smoothly and would not be able to be tied down to any one spot for the day.

In the end though, it came as no surprise that the kissing booth was added to the list, along with all the rest of the ideas that had been presented and agreed upon. Not surprisingly though, the kissing booth was the most highly voted upon idea on the list much to V's chargrin.

“So who are going to be our victi....ah volunteers to run the booths?” Vice President Lady asked, eyeing the senior students before her, side eyeing V who sat beside her with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Kissing booth's gotta go to Nero to take care of right?” Nico called out mischievously, watching in amusement as V twitched slightly in his seat. It's not that she didn't like the other boy, they actually got on quite well for a couple of people who had nearly nothing in common, it was just he was too easy to read and she liked to mess with him to try to make him loosen up sometimes.

“Nero?” Lady turned to the boy in question, raising a brow for confirmation.

Looking up at the dark haired girl, Nero could tell that although it had been phrased as a question as to his willingness, it really wasn't an option to refuse. Not if he wanted to keep living anyway. Nero had a feeling that she would rat him out to his old man if he refused, and since his old man was the Principal of the school, and constantly nagging him about being more involved, life could get very tricky very fast if he said no.

Shooting an apologetic look towards V, Nero resigned himself to his fate with a half hearted shrug of agreement.

The morning of the fair dawned bright and sunny, and Nero cursed loudly in his mind, having hoped that it would pour with rain and they would have to cancel the entire event and he could relax at home with V watching old movies and not kissing randoms all day for cash. But here he was, seated behind the gaudily decorated booth beside three others suckered into the job, lazily chewing on some mints that V had thrust towards them all, before hurrying off when a cry of alarm coming from the direction of test of strength game caught his ear.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Nero sighed when he noted that there was only five minutes until the fair opened, and already he could see the cars driving into the temporary parking lot across the field. He shared commiserating looks with Credo (who had vetoed Kyrie being placed in the booth, reluctantly taking her place instead), Nico (who had had to be bribed with the possibility of being allowed to poke around in the school's tech shed) and Nevan. Of the four of them, only Nevan had actually volunteered; though it was hardly a surprise as she was known to be a bit of a man (or woman, she wasn't fussy) eater.

Credo pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly, already done with the day, and the fair hadn't even opened up yet. The table in front of Nico was full of spare parts and tools, and Nero couldn't help but wonder if it was even possible to draw her attention away from her tinkering long enough to pay for a kiss. Watching the way she chewed her gum obnoxiously loudly, Nero had a feeling that that wasn't actually going to be much of a problem.

The loud chime of a bell signalled the opening of the fair, Lady's booming voice blasting over the loudspeakers.

“Welcome to the Fortuna High Fair! Come in and have a great day, and help us raise some money for the school!”

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Nero prepared himself. He choked on his breath as he opened his eyes, a seemingly never-ending line of eager customers already lining up before their booth. Just how the hell had they gotten there so quick? And where had they even all come from? A sound like a dying walrus erupted from Credo's mouth, and Nero turned to share a commiserating look with the other man.

A bulky tech worker slammed a few bills down before Nico, drawing her attention towards him briefly, just long enough for him to lean forwards and steel a kiss from her half opened mouth. Flushing to the roots of his hair, he turned on his heel and fled back into the crowd leaving them all speechless. Nevan tittered where she perched on the edge of the booth instead of her chair, drawing her next victim closer to her glossy, red lips; planting them firmly upon the poor girl's mouth and prying her lips apart. Credo and Nero both winced in disgust, turning away from the sight of her tongue darting through the air.

With a sigh, Nero turned to look at his first customer; a shy girl from the first year, clutching her money in her fist. Grimacing internally, Nero offered her the best smile that he could force his lips into, nodding towards the container for her to drop her money into and then leaning down slightly for her to press her sticky, shaking lips upon his own. She smiled bashfully at him as she pulled away, and Nero had to resist the urge to wipe his hand over his mouth to remove the feel of her upon his lips. Instead he flashed a toothy grin at her, watching as she stumbled away in a daze.

Looking up again, Nero felt a sigh escape him as he saw that his line had grown even longer in that small time that first kiss had taken. One down.....ten thousand to go.

V sighed as he paced around the fairgrounds once more, clipboard clutched in his hand as he took in the crowds surrounding him. Lady walked by his side, occasionally pointing out observations that V quickly noted down, splitting off when a frantic student raced up to them and from what V could understand from his frenzied rant, demanded someone come and remove a giant of a man that seemed to be eating everything in sight. V could almost feel sorry for this poor person once Lady was finished with them, but well all of his pity was being used for himself already.

Speaking of, V was just passing by the kissing booth – purely coincidentally of course, he had to observe the entire fair after all – when he happened to look up and witness a more daring customer try to pull Nero over the table and into a deeper kiss. He clenched his teeth as he saw a tongue swipe over Nero's mouth, and not even the sight of Nero pushing them back with a scowl and wiping at his mouth could calm his anger. He was about half a second away from doing something that he would probably regret later (much, much later, and maybe not even then honestly) when Lady reappeared at his side and grabbed a hold of his arm tightly.

“Whoa there V, calm yourself. The 'bouncers' have it well in hand, and there's no need for you to interfere with things yeah? So let's just keep moving and making sure everything is running smoothly.” Lady tugged on V's sleeve, pulling him away and hoping to god that Nero didn't catch sight of them. God only knows what would happen then; but it would probably result in the loss of one of their kissing booth participants, and the disappearance of their SC Prez.

V looked over towards Nero again just in time to see a couple of students ushering the over-zealous customer away. His fists tightened even further around his clipboard as they turned towards Nero, smiling and blowing kisses at him as they were ushered away. Lady dropped her hold on V's sleeve, instead moving to forcefully push him from behind, causing him to stumble.

“We've got other stuff to check on Prez, so chop chop!”

Reluctantly, V turned away from his boyfriend and focused back on his own tasks. But that wouldn't stop him from seeking Nero out when it was time for his break.

Nero scrubbed his hand over his face tiredly, thankful for the little sign that he could place before him stating that his line was closed for lunch. He ignored the disappointed looks shot towards him, and instead reached into his pocket for his phone, his heart giving a happy throb when he saw a message from V waiting for him.

_'Hey Nero, meet me by the gym when you have your break?_

_Just message me when you're free.'_

Wasting no time at all to respond, Nero leapt from his seat, ignoring Credo's disgruntled scowl, and hurried towards the gym all whilst ignoring the wailing sound of betrayal that followed him.

_'I'm omw. Can't w8 to c u!'_

V was waiting for Nero as he finally rounded the corner to the gym, leaning back with one foot resting against the wall. He was idly tapping his fingers against his elbow, eyes closed as he listened to the excited cheers of the fair goers around them. At the sound of Nero's approach, his eyes fluttered open, something dark and hungry flaring in them as he caught sight of his boyfriend.

Nero barely even had a chance to squeak out a surprised exclamation before V was upon him. With a grunt of pain, V had grabbed Nero and shoved him against the wall; any protest he might have even considered making soon forgotten in the hot, wet press of lips upon his own devouring him. With a barely suppressed moan Nero melted into the kiss, grasping at V's hips and pulling him closer.

V tilted Nero's head, hands holding the sides of his head to prevent the other from escaping his hold – not that he was planning to – tongue darting out to swipe across his parted lips before diving inside and tasting his boyfriend. He pulled back with a scowl on his face as he tasted the sickeningly sweet tang of gloss still upon Nero's lips, using his thumb to wipe it away angrily.

Nero panted harshly against V's face as his boyfriend rubbed at his lips, eyes focused upon V's spit slick mouth with hunger. Unable to take the distance between them any longer, Nero buried his hand in V's hair and yanked his head back down until their mouths crashed together once more. Spinning them around, Nero used his greater body mass to press V against the wall, hand sliding down his side and lifting V's leg over his hip, pressing forwards against that tell tale hardness that matched his own.

V's moan was music to Nero's ears, and it was only the sounds of the fair surrounding them that kept him from taking this further, though in a few minutes even that would not have been enough to stop him. That and the annoyingly distinct sound of V's phone ringing. Reluctantly pulling apart, V checked his phone, groaning as he saw Lady's name flash across the screen. With a sigh and an apologetic look towards Nero, he answered the call, ears getting blasted as soon as the call connected.

“V, get your ass back here right now! We have a problem and I need you to fix it before someone dies!”

“Wai...wait what? What's going on?” V pecked Nero on the mouth once more, mouthing another apology as he hurried away, straightening his clothes as he left.

Nero banged his head against the wall lightly a few times, cursing his bad luck as he willed his body to calm down. He lingered there beside the gym for a few moments longer, until a grumpy call from Credo had him hurrying back towards the booth. Flopping into his seat with a sigh, Nero unwillingly removed the little 'next line please' sign before him, groaning as a twenty person line seemed to appear out of thin air before him.

“Where the hell have you been? Lunch shouldn't have taken that long.” Credo hissed at Nero, faking a smile as he leant down to receive a peck on his cheek from a first year who ran off screaming after dumping her money in the box.

“Sorry, I just got caught up doing stuff.” Nero replied, grimacing as he was yanked forwards, dry lips pressed tightly against his own, their nose smooshed against his and blocking his airway. He stumbled back as he was finally released, sitting dazedly back down as he tried to regain his breath.

“Uh huh. Stuff.” Credo looked at Nero with scepticism. “That 'stuff' wouldn't happen to be our Student Council President now would it?”

“Er....” Nero rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, turning his gaze away from his fuming friend to avoid his glare.

“Well regardless, I'm surprised that you didn't protest more about the changes to the booth.” Credo idly replied, receiving another handful of money in exchange for a kiss on the lips. He looked over towards Nero when he didn't hear a reply, watching in vague amusement as the boy before him seemed to be trying to eat Nero whole.

“What changes?” Nero demanded when he finally managed to free himself, wiping his face against the sleeve of his shirt in disgust.

V hurried away from Nero, phone pressed tightly against his ear as he listened to Lady rage. Apparently some jerk had decided that Nico's kiss wasn't satisfactory, and had decided to try to take advantage of her inattention to claim another kiss. The class 'bouncers' had been called away earlier to deal with a couple of rowdy teens that had consumed way too much sugar, and so had not been close enough to deal with the issue.

It had been Nico's small cry of surprise that had gained the notice of the others, her shirt fisted in the jerk's hand as he pulled her nearly entirely over the booth's table. Funnily enough, Nico seemed to be more upset that her tools and materials had fallen from the table rather than the rough handling, and that had prompted her to fight back.

Lady had arrived on the scene before the first punch could be thrown, but in the name of safety, she had packed Nico and her things up and sent her home for the day. That however had left them one short for the booth, and that is when she had called V before she murdered someone for messing with their carefully laid plans. Tapping her foot impatiently, she brightened when she saw his tall, lithe figure rapidly approaching, grabbing his arm and steering him towards the now empty place and pushing him into the chair.

“Congratulations Prez! You're our newest volunteer for the kissing booth! Now chew these and get kissing!”

V caught the packet of mints Lady threw at him, staring at the other girl in shock as she hurried away. “I don't remember agreeing to this....”

Nevan laughed at his shell-shocked face, pulling the next person in front of her down for a less than innocent kiss; probably the kid's first if his embarrassed flush was anything to go by. “Well well, aren't you popular?” She mocked, gesturing towards the line of people that had suddenly shifted to stand before him.

V wanted to face-palm, cursing Lady in his mind while throwing a couple of mints into his mouth. Swallowing heavily, V beckoned the first in his line forwards, dreading the coming minutes.

V had lost count of how many he had had to kiss, when money was slammed down upon the table by a huge, scarred hand, V's green eyes raising until he blanched at the sight of the boy before him. Urizen; with his dark, slicked back hair that was so thick with gel it could almost be mistaken for a helmet. Urizen with his dark, malevolent eyes that sent shivers down the spines of those unfortunate enough to be trapped by his gaze. Urizen who had been after V for years, and not even the fact that he had a boyfriend had changed that.

Urizen gazed down at him with a smug grin, teeth glinting almost too sharply as he pushed his money even closer to V's hand, as though daring him to refuse. V felt as though time slowed as he stared at the older teen, even Nevan had stopped devouring her customers to look at them worriedly, and as much as he wished he could, V knew that he couldn't refuse Urizen, no matter how distasteful he found the other.

Slowly he reached out his hand to take the money, tucking it neatly into the box with the other notes, and rose from his seat. V closed his eyes as Urizen moved in, unwilling to watch the other draw closer, holding his breath for the moment those cruel lips would touch his own. Somewhere to the left of him he could hear an exclamation of shock and hurried footsteps, but the feel of Urizen's hot breath against his face soon captured his attention once more.

Closer and closer Urizen drew, and V could almost feel his skin upon his own, having to hold back the shiver of disgust that wracked his body. But before Urizen could finally land his desperately wished for kiss upon V's lips, V felt himself being yanked backwards, an arm wrapping itself around his waist as his eyes flew open in shock.

Urizen stood before the booth, mouth pressed firmly against the skin of Nero's hand, a frown of disgust painted across his boyfriends' face as he stared at their point of connection. Pulling himself back upright with a scowl, Urizen opened his mouth to angrily yell at Nero for interfering, when he met Nero's gaze and paused. Nero's eyes blazed with hatred, sparks practically flying from his icy orbs towards the taller boy, with enough heat to send Urizen stumbling back in shock.

“Piss off Urizen,” Nero snarled, pulling V closer to him and tucking him behind his greater bulk. “You're not welcome here.”

“I paid for a kiss.” Urizen growled, using his greater height to try to tower over Nero.

Nero waved a hand lazily towards the girl beside them. “I'm sure Nevan would be more than willing to take care of you,” Nevan licked her lips lasciviously, making Urizen cringe, “or we can give you back your money. Your choice, but V is off limits. To you especially.”

Urizen foolishly tried to reach around Nero to grab at V's arm, hoping to plead his case. He was sure V was about to let him kiss him if Nero hadn't have interfered earlier, and he was hoping to convince him to proceed. If he could just get one kiss from V, surely the other would realise he was a much better choice than Nero....

Nero's low growl sent shivers down most of the onlookers spines, and he whirled around to pull V into his own arms. Without a second thought, Nero pulled V into a demanding, possessive kiss, tongue delving deeply into his mouth as he bent the other over the edge of the booth, bodies pressing together tightly. Urizen watched with a jealous frown, as the boy he wanted was devoured before him, the flash of tongues twining fuelling his anger. His blood boiled in his veins as Nero made sure to make eye contact with him.

V responded eagerly, tugging at the short strands of Nero's hair, legs raising up to wrap around his waist and pull him closer; his frustration and jealousy helping to override his common sense now that he had Nero right where he wanted him. Nero groaned into V's mouth, hands already darting down, ready to slip beneath V's shirt and up over his silky soft skin, when a pointed cough reminded him of just where they were. Reluctantly Nero pulled away from V, eyes trailing over his flushed face, before turning to meet the Vice President's furious gaze.

“If you two are _quite_ finished?” Whoa, it had been a while since Nero had heard that tone of voice from Lady.

“Sorry Lady,” V husked from beneath him, hair mused and clothes rumpled.

“You two! URGH!” Lady screamed, looking about a heartbeat away from tearing out her own hair – maybe theirs too. “Just...just get out of here; both of you.” She growled, pinching the bridge of her nose tightly.

“But...won't that leave you in more of a mess?” V questioned worriedly.

“You two are making more of a mess!” She replied childishly, before sighing. “No, just go. We'll make do with who we have left here. Besides, a whole heap of the people in line threw money for the show you just put on for them.”

Nero choked out a laugh, tugging the flushed V from the table and leading the still apologising boy away from the booth.

“Bye Lady! See you next week!” Nero called out as they departed, a fuming and horny Urizen being held back by a couple of amused teachers, left in their wake.

It didn't take long for Nero to locate his bike, shoving the keys into V's hand and urging him to take the handlebars. He ignored V's puzzled look, pushing V down onto the front seat, before mounting the bike behind him and pressing the entirety of himself, from chest to hips, against V's back. V started the bike up and backed out of the packed parking lot, before speeding off towards his own home which was more likely to be empty. It didn't take long for him to figure out just why Nero had wanted him to drive, when Nero's hand started roaming over his chest and digging deliciously into his hips, pulling him back into the hard line of his erection.

With a startled moan, the bike swerved slightly until V batted at Nero's teasing hands and scolded the other lightly.

“If you don't wish to wreck horribly, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself until we are off the bike.”

Nero's voice was but a low, husky growl in his ear, hot breath fanning over his skin as he pressed even closer to V, until not an inch separated them. “Better drive fast then.”


End file.
